Chapter 527
Chapter 527 is titled "Level 1 Crimson Hell". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 32: "Father and Son Plot the Obliteration of CP9" Spandine listens to the tearstained story of his son. Short Summary Luffy and Buggy team up to save Ace in exchange for Luffy's armband. They face off against Blugori, guards, and enter Impel Down level 1: Crimson Hell. Long Summary A Blugori swings his battle axe at Buggy, but since Buggy's Devil Fruit enables him to split his body parts, the Blugori misses. The lower part of his body lifts the Blugori and throws the Blugori in the air. Buggy uses Aerial Tailspin Big Circus to spin the Blugori when it hits the ground. But right after the Blugori starts to stand back up, he then attempts to strike Buggy. Luffy then punches the Bluegori causing it to be knocked out. Buggy becomes surprised when notices that Luffy did defeat five Blue Gorillas. The other prisoners see how Luffy and Buggy defeated the Blue Gorillas and ask for the door to be opened. Meanwhile, four guards discuss about there being a prisoner that escaped seeing another shadow. Buggy tells Luffy that he knows Ace but refuses to help him. He then changes his mind after hearing that there are warships waiting outside and Luffy makes a deal with him. The deal is that Buggy will help him get where Ace is in return for Luffy giving Buggy his armband. Buggy then makes Luffy hold his feet and starts to lead him to Level 2. Luffy gets confused by Buggy showing him to Level 2 instead of Level 5. Buggy explains to Luffy thebasic structure of Impel Down. There are 5 levels within this prison, each on containing different categories of prisoners, depending on the crimes they committed and how powerful they are. The farther down you go, the more powerful the prisoners are. Buggy reveals that he was tortured in Level 4 a few times until he was taken to Level 1, but that's as far as he has gotten, so Luffy is on his own after that. He then tells him that there might be even another floor under the lowest floor, Level 5, which is where bigshots like Ace would be. He explains that according to the rumors he heard, the criminals down there have committed crimes so awful, they were completely erased from history. There is a good chance that Ace is down there. Buggy blurts out that Luffy's armband is Captain John's and it will lead to his treasure. He figures that Luffy did not notice it, but he did and Buggy attempts to kill him. Luffy then hands over the armband to Buggy, even though he knows that Buggy might run away. Buggy gratefully cries because of Luffy, and plans to get away from him. He does not see what's behind him and runs into a wall. Luffy thinks it is the quickest way and punches Buggy through the wall. They enter the guard's room, and crash into another wall out to Impel Down Level 1: Crimson Hell. In Impel Down Level 1: Crimson Hell, prisoners ask for help. Luffy and Buggy continue to fall, but Buggy insists that he has a plan and they will not be cut. He commands Luffy to throw his feet on the ground, his feet then start walking. They head for the escape route in Level 1. Buggy explains that the escape route connects to Level 2, which is even worst than Level 1. Luffy then jumps down the escape route. Buggy plans to run away again, an Blugori throws its battle axe at Buggy making him fall into the escape route. Meanwhile in Level 2: Wild Beast Hell, the beasts become wilder than usual. Mr. 3 sits in his prison cell not afraid of the beasts. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Spandam's father, Spandine is seen for the first time in the present storyline. *It is rumored that Ace is actually being kept on Level 6. *Luffy gives Buggy the armband treasure he got from Nami. It is actually the treasure mark that leads to Captain John's treasure. *Luffy and Buggy land in the Crimson Hell of Level 1. *Luffy jumps down to Level 2 with Buggy "following" him. *Level 2 is Wild Beast Hell, where Mr. 3 is being kept. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 527 it:Capitolo 527 es:Capítulo 527